evangelionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
NERV
thumb|200x200px es una organización paramilitar en el manga y anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Historia y trasfondo La versión oficial dice que NERV es una organización privada bajo la supervisión directa de la ONU, con una autoridad limitada sobre la administración local y, en cierta medida, sobre las fuerzas militares de las Naciones Unidas. Sin embargo, en realidad NERV es esencialmente independiente durante el desarrollo de sus operaciones. Según parece, muchos miembros de la ONU inicialmente no se tomaban en serio a la organización. Sin embargo, como resultado de la incapacidad de las fuerzas militares convencionales para combatir a los ángeles, el mando de las operaciones fue puesto en manos de NERV. Durante el transcurso de la serie, el desarrollo de las estrategias siempre se deja en manos del personal de más alto rango de NERV, sin recibir ninguna interferencia externa directa. Los orígenes de NERV están en una organización de investigación conocida como GEHIRN. No está claro cuándo fue creada GEHIRN, pero parece que fue establecida poco después del Segundo Impacto. Mientras Tokio-3 y el cuartel general estaban en construcción, GEHIRN operó en el Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial situado en Hakone. Finalmente, cuando el Dogma Central y los superordenadores MAGI fueron completados, la organización fue reestructurada por SEELE para adaptarla a las necesidades del proyecto y pasó a llamarse NERV. Esta reestructuración fue puesta en marcha en el año 2010, poco tiempo después del suicidio de la Dra. Naoko Akagi. A diferencia de GEHIRN, cuya existencia era oficialmente un secreto (con el Laboratorio de Evolución Artificial sirviendo como fachada ante el público), NERV es una organización semi-pública. En secreto, NERV es respaldada por la misteriosa organización SEELE, la cual controla encubiertamente a las Naciones Unidas. El objetivo final de NERV y SEELE es eliminar a los Ángeles para llevar a cabo el Proyecto de Complementación Humana. Sin embargo, Gendo Ikari tiene sus propios planes y conspira contra las maquinaciones de SEELE. Sucursales e instalaciones globales Existen varias bases o "ramas" de NERV. Estas bases están situadas en algunos de los países más poderosos del mundo. La mayoría de ellas albergan sus propios sistemas MAGI y tienen sus propias instalaciones de construcción y mantenimiento para Unidades Evangelion. Las instalaciones más importantes son: * Primera Rama de NERV - situada en Massachusetts, EE.UU. * Segunda Rama de NERV - situada en Nevada, EE.UU. (posiblemente en el Área 51) * Tercera Rama de NERV - situada en Alemania (posiblemente en Berlín o Hamburgo) * Base Experimental Secundaria de Matsushiro 'Cuartel general de NERV' El cuartel general de NERV está en Japón. Se encuentra localizado en el GeoFront, una caverna esférica subterránea situada bajo Tokio-3. Dicha instalación posee el sistema MAGI original. 'Otras posibles instalaciones' Durante el transcurso de la serie se revelan sólo las instalaciones más importantes. A pesar de esto, existen indicios que apuntan a la existencia de otras posibles instalaciones. Según se revela durante el episodio 25', los otros sistemas MAGI se encuentran en bases prominentes alrededor del mundo. Uno de esos sistemas, denominado "MAGI 06", está en Beijing, China. En el episodio 07, un agente chino discute con Gendo Ikari la construcción de futuras Unidades Evangelion y dice que su país producirá la Unidad-08. Debido a esto, es posible que otra rama, o por lo menos una instalación prominente de NERV, se encuentre ubicada en Beijing. Organización interna NERV emplea a miles de personas en todo el mundo, incluidos científicos, técnicos, fuerzas paramilitares de seguridad y personal de apoyo. El uniforme estándar para el personal es de color caqui, con parches de color naranja en los hombros. El personal en posiciones de mando (Gendo, Fuyutsuki, e incluso Kaji) usa túnicas monótonas en las cuales predominan los colores oscuros. Todo el personal de NERV lleva un clip triangular sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, el cual parece denotar su rango. Internamente NERV se encuentra dividida en subsecciones departamentales. Estas secciones son: 'Departamento de Tácticas y Estrategias' La rama de Operaciones Tácticas a cargo de Misato Katsuragi es responsable de coordinar a las Unidades Evangelion durante el combate contra los ángeles. También se encarga de dirigir a las fuerzas de seguridad internas de NERV, las cuales tienen la tarea de defender a la organización de ataques terroristas y otras amenazas a pequeña escala. Sin embargo, NERV tiene como objetivo principal combatir a los Ángeles, y no a otros humanos. Como resultado, la organización no está equipada para repeler un ataque frontal a gran escala realizado por fuerzas militares bien entrenadas. Según se revela durante el episodio 25', SEELE realizó extensos recortes en el presupuesto de defensa de NERV, posiblemente con el propósito de hacer que la organización se volviese vulnerable a los ataques de las fuerzas militares. thumb|150x150px|Un miembro del personal de seguridad de NERV portando su ametralladora Steyr MPi 69.El personal de seguridad de NERV usa uniformes color caqui, iguales a los uniformes del personal de operaciones, distinguiéndose de estos por usar boinas rojas. Normalmente están armados con ametralladoras Heckler & Koch MP5A3 y Steyr MPi 69/81. Misato Katsuragi (Capitana que posteriormente fue promovida a Mayor) lleva un uniforme de oficial que consiste en una boina y una chaqueta roja (que ella generalmente usa abierta, excepto en ocasiones formales). 'Departamento de Tecnología y Desarrollo' La División Técnica a cargo de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi es la rama científica de NERV, responsable de la investigación y desarrollo de las Unidades Evangelion, así como de su mantenimiento y reparación. También se ocupa de realizar el análisis de los datos científicos obtenidos de los ángeles, en un intento de alcanzar una mayor comprensión de la naturaleza de dichos seres y así ayudar a la división de Operaciones Tácticas a elaborar estrategias más efectivas. thumb|150x150px|Técnicos de NERV.Cada instalación de NERV alberga un gran cuerpo de mecánicos, electricistas y personal dedicado al mantenimiento, reparación y construcción. El uniforme técnico estándar consiste en overoles anaranjados y una gorra. Por su parte, los técnicos que participan de forma directa en la investigación y desarrollo de las Unidades Evangelion usan los uniformes estándar color caqui. La propia Dra. Akagi lleva una bata de laboratorio en lugar de un uniforme. 'Departamento de Inteligencia' La recolección y el análisis de información son manejados por los agentes del Departamento de Inteligencia y Seguridad de NERV, así como la vigilancia y protección del personal clave. Además, realizan numerosas tareas, entre las cuales destaca el espionaje, el sabotaje empresarial, evitar el filtrado de información, e incluso el asesinato de personas que puedan suponer una molestia para NERV. Se cree que este departamento esta enlazado a Marduk y que tuvo algo que ver con el mal funcionamiento del Jet Alone. 'Departamento de Relaciones Públicas' NERV tiene su propia sección de relaciones públicas, que maneja la propaganda dirigida al público en general. Su objetivo es controlar la información sobre los Ángeles y las Unidades Evangelion. Por ejemplo, en el episodio 03 la información oficial que lanzan a las noticias públicas es que nadie resultó herido en la batalla del Evangelion Unidad 01 contra Sachiel, cuando en realidad la hermana menor de Toji Suzuhara fue gravemente herida. 'Estructura de rangos' La estructura de comando de NERV no parece seguir exactamente el patrón establecido de los ejércitos y organizaciones actuales. Por encima de todos los departamentos se encuentra la cúpula directiva, compuesta por el comandante Gendo Ikari y el vice-comandante Kozo Fuyutsuki. En caso de que Gendo no se encuentre en la base, el responsable al mando es Fuyutsuki, quien posee el mismo poder que Gendo durante su ausencia. Debajo de Gendo y Fuyutsuki se encuentra Misato Katsuragi, que inicialmente tenia el rango de Capitán y posteriormente fue promovida a Mayor. Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba y Maya Ibuki tienen el rango de First Lieutenant (Teniente Primero) y se encuentran directamente debajo en Misato. Por otro lado, Ryoji Kaji parece tener gran libertad dentro de las instalaciones sin encajar en las filas establecidas. A pesar de ser designado como un "inspector especial", Kaji no parece tener un rango específico, nominalmente trabajando para la división de asuntos internos de NERV. Por su parte, la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi no parece poseer un rango formal, a pesar de ser un miembro de alto rango en la jerarquía de mando y la jefa de la División Técnica. El título completo de Ritsuko es "Jefa del Proyecto E, Dra. Ritsuko Akagi de la Primera División de la Oficina de Tecnología". Finalmente, en el último eslabón de la cadena están los Children, quienes poseen un puesto particular, ya que a pesar de ser piezas clave en la organización, no tienen ningún rango en ella, cumpliendo únicamente el rol de pilotos de las Unidades Evangelion. Debido a que Misato desconoce la agenda secreta de NERV, la cual es conocida solamente por Gendo Ikari, Fuyutsuki y Ritsuko, se podría considerar que Ritsuko es la tercera al mando de la organización. Sin embargo, los verdaderos jefes de NERV son los miembros de la organización SEELE, con Keel Lorenz al frente. Rebuild of Evangelion thumb|right|Logo en RoE.|150pxNERV permanece casi sin cambios en las primeras dos películas de la tetralogía cinematográfica Rebuild of Evangelion. Sin embargo, el logo de NERV cambia ligeramente, la silueta de la hoja de higuera se puede ver, pero esta vez está acompañada de un círculo que representa una manzana. Además, se aprecia un ligero cambio en la estructura de rangos de la organización, ya que Misato es Coronel al inicio de la historia en lugar de Capitán. También es destacable la adición de nuevas instalaciones, como la Base Tabgha situada en la Luna, y la Base Golgotha que construyó el Dummy System y lo envió a la sede de NERV dentro de un "módulo sellado ultra secreto". Finalmente, la estructura de NERV experimenta cambios importantes en Evangelion: 3.0. Pasaron 14 años desde los eventos ocurridos en Evangelion: 2.0 y el cuartel general de NERV está en ruinas. thumb|Logo en RoE 3.0.|150x150px|leftLa organización ha perdido a casi todos sus miembros originales, debido a que el personal desertó y formó una nueva organización conocida como WILLE. Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de NERV sólo están Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki. Según parece, las instalaciones automatizadas debajo de las ruinas producen nuevas Unidades Evangelion. También cuentan con la ayuda de Kaworu Nagisa y Rei Ayanami que cumplen el rol de pilotos. Además, el logo cambia drásticamente, esta vez siendo un poco más confuso, ya que posee partes recortadas y debajo tiene cuatro glifos. Notas * El nombre "NERV" significa "nervio" en alemán. Su lema es: God's in his heaven. All's right with the world. Esto significa Dios está en su cielo. Todo está bien con el mundo, el cual es un fragmento de un poema de Robert Browning titulado Pippa Passes. * Su emblema es la mitad de una hoja de higuera. De acuerdo con la tradición, es el símbolo del pecado original que enlazó a Adán y Eva. * Los glifos del nuevo logo de NERV son similares a los que aparecen en Fushigi no Umi no Nadia, una obra anterior de Hideaki Anno. Navegación Categoría:NERV